The Prophecy
by WenPIgsFLY
Summary: This is just a story I wrote for fun. Two girls from far away kingdoms visit Alfea because of a prophecy to help stop their kingdoms from fighting...Bad summary, just try it! :P


This is just a story I wrote for me and my friend when we were obssessed with the show. :P

**Introduction**

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Flora exclaimed. "Our third year at Alfea!" She smiled and giggled excitedly.

"Yeah, I know! This year is so going to rock!" Musa added, pulling off her headphones. All six members of the winxclub were meeting up in the school courtyard. It was the first day of their third year at fairy school.

"Whoo-hoo! We're sophomores now!" Layla said, coming up with Bloom.

"And we're almost seniors, which is almost the same as ruling the school which basically means we are the coolest, prettiest and smartest we've ever been!" Stella said while posing to make sure people noticed her new outfit. Musa rolled her eyes at her.

"Did you guys get the holo-mail that was sent to us this summer?" Tecna asked, knowing that all of her friends probably didn't. She pulled up a file and projected the image of their headmistress, Mrs. Faragonda.

"Dear fairies of Alfea,

As some of you may well have heard, a whole new chain of planets has been discovered far of from here through an accident in the magical reality chamber. These planets are very similar to some of our own planets, and some very different. Two fairies from a school similar to our will be coming and visiting for the school year. They will arrive a day after school starts through a special portal. If you wish to welcome them, the portal will be set up in the courtyard between 7:00 and 8:00 P.M. I hope that soon we will have a party in honor of our guests and that soon many more will follow. If you have any questions or suggestions, please contact me or see me on the first day of school. Have a lovely holiday." The hologram finished.

Tecna was met with a blank stare from Stella.

"Wait, does this mean two girls from a random planet are visiting?" Stella asked.

"Yes, and Mrs. Faragonda is hinting that she hopes that soon trust and an alliance will be formed with this far off school." Tecna explained.

"That's so cool!" Bloom said.

"I wonder if they'll be nice." Flora added. Before any more speculation could continue Mrs. Faragonda herself came up to the girls.

"Good day girls." She greeted them. "I take it you've all heard about our guest arriving tomorrow?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Faragonda! We're really looking forward to it."

"Very good, I was actually hoping that you girls would say that. I was wondering if you would mind if they stayed with you in your dorm. I know it would be crazy, having that many girls in a dorm, but you girls all represent what it is to be a fairy and so many of the different types of magic." Mrs. Faragonda looked at them hopefully.

"That would be wonderful!" Flora exclaimed, speaking for all of them.

"Excellent! We'll have arrangements made soon. Thank you so very much, and now, if you'll excuse me." Mrs. Faragonda left the girls.

"I for one don't mind, as long as they're not competition!" Stella said. All of her friends fell down laughing.

**Part One: The Prophecy**

"So, today's the day!" Bloom exclaimed. Almost the entire Alfea school had come to see and welcome the guests.

"It's almost time." Tecna said, checking her data.

"I wonder if they're going to be hideous...or maybe they'll have really weird clothes...or maybe-" Stella never finished her thought because at that moment two girls appeared out of the portal.

"Hello, and welcome to the Alfea school for fairies!" Mrs. Faragonda said to the two arrivals. They both smiled and shook her hand.

"Well," Stella whispered, "they don't really look that different, or dress strangely...the look exactly like any of us would." Then she gasped. "Are they both wearing crowns?"

"They are actually quiet pretty, and yes, they're wearing crowns." Tecna whispered back. She was always one to point out the facts and it was true that they were pretty. One of them had very long, dark, brown, wavy hair parted to the side with blonde highlights. Even from a distance her bright blue eyes were visible. It was obvious that she was a happy girl who took pride in her appearance. The other girl was very different. She had long, straight red hair with long bangs, along with bright, inquisitive green eyes. From her facial expression it was plain to see that she was mischievous.

"So, your names are Gabriella and Fi-ree-uh?" Mrs. Faragonda asked as she and the two girls were walking to their room.

"Actually, it's pronounced fi-ruh. Don't worry, it's a strange name on my planet too." Fira said.

"People say it goes with her hair and her temper though!" Gabriella added on, giggling. Fira shot her a small glare but she kept on laughing. Mrs. Faragonda chuckled and then stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"Well, here we are. You'll be staying with six other girls. We hope you enjoy the arrangements. Now, go ahead and rest up before dinner, I'm sure you're tired. The other girls should arrive shortly." Mrs. Faragonda opened their room door and ushered then in and turned to leave. Once Mrs. Faragonda was out of sight Fira sighed and sat on her suitcase.

"I hope the girls we stay with are nice." Gabi said, sounding slightly worried.

"Don't worry!" Fira said, reading her emotions. "Remember that packet sent to us on almost everything their possibly is in this world? We also were given descriptions of the girls...did you even open your packet?"

"Um...no. I meant to but this catalogue had caught my eye, and one thing lead to another..."

"Yeah, okay. Let's just find out room. I bet it's that door in the middle that looks like it goes no where." Fira picked up her bag and headed over to the door. The door was in the middle of a big circular entry room with doors everywhere. Fira opened the door and shrugged. "Looks like it's ours."

They both entered the room and looked around. It was a huge room with two twin beds on opposite sides and a computer and communication unit in the middle for them to share. "I call this bed!" Fira said, finding the one near a window. "I'm glad I can finally take this off." She took her crown off and threw it on her bed.

"Fira!" Gabriella said.

"What? It's strong and the bed is soft." Fira flopped down and started playing with her crown.

"So, tell me about this place." Gabriella asked, sitting down near the computer.

"I wouldn't have to if you read the packet!" She complained but continued on anyway. "Alright, well, on this planet there are three schools, all connected to each other. One for fairies, like us, called Alfea. Another is a school to trains guys-"

"Guys!" Gabi squealed.

"Yeah, guys training to be heroes at the Redfountain School. The last school is a school for witches who are evil and hate fairies." Fira stopped. That was all that was really important for now. Just then the room to their dorm opened and they heard noise outside. They both got up and went to look. It was there that they saw a blonde with all the confidence in the world come up and say, "Hello, and welcome to Alfea!"

"Hey, and thanks." Fira replied.

"So, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Bloom." Said a girl with orange hair.

"And I'm Stella." Said the blonde. "And this is Tecna," she pointed to the technological one with purple hair, "and Musa," obviously into music, "Layla," She looked sporty, "and Flora." Flora was the calm on with brown hair.

"Cool. I guess you heard, I'm Fira and she's Gabriella."

"Yup! So, what kind of powers do you both have?" Layla asked. Almost all of the fairies of Alfea School were wondering.

"Well," Gabriella said, "On the planet I come from everyone has the ability to control air and wind. Some also have a water power from my planet as well. My other powers are being able to cause confusion and chaos. I also am sort of like cupid. I can give, take or help love. To help me with my powers is my scepter. It's baby blue with pink gems around the top."

"That's so cool! I have a scepter too. We'll have to compare sometime." Stella said. Gabi nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Okay, Fira, what about you?" Layla asked.

"Well, on my planet everyone has a fire ability. We can control, create and extinguish flame. Some from my planet also have and earth power. One of my other powers is the ability to speak every known language from humans to animal to nature. I can also become invisible and control the flow of time. "

"Cool! Do you guys have spell and things? Like, do you have a spell to help clean your room or something like that?"

"Yeah, of course!" Gabi responded.

"But we don't say anything out loud, we just sort of wish for it to happen." Fira added.

"Oh, hey, we gotta get to dinner guys!" Layla exclaimed. "We're already late!"

"Please, sit down." Mrs. Faragonda said. Fira and Gabriella both took a seat opposite of her. "Please, tell me why you are here. As you know, the school thinks you are here just for fun. It was promised that you girls would tell me the real reason once you arrived.

"Okay. The reason we came is because of an old prophecy." Fira said. "Only fragments of the prophecy remain...here." She waved her hand and words began to write themselves in the air.

"Two must once again be united.

One must be found by the Princess of Fire, for it lies in a fiery pit of chaos.

The Second must be found by the Princess of Air in the icy sky.

On a planet with three schools linked there will lay a clue.

Once found, help will soon come after.

Fire and Ice must once more be united. "

The writing slowly faded away.

"So, what does this mean?" Mrs. Faragonda asked.

"Well, along with the prophecy goes and ancient story that helps clear up a few things." Gabriella said. "Once, our two planets, mine and Firas, were at peace and were allies. The object that symbolized and protected this friendship was a stone."

"This stone," Fira continued. "Was half red, symbolizing fire, and half blue, symbolizing air. This stone was said to be formed by the two goddesses of fire and air as a symbol of their friendship. But one day a long time ago the princes of air and fire fought and then the stone exploded. Because of this, no person from air can get along with fire. They hate each other, unless you're from the royal family. If you're part of the royal family, you automatically become friends with the other family. All hope of the people of both planets ever stopping the fighting was eventually lost, until the prophecy was told."

"The planet with the three linked schools was continually searched for, and now we think that's it's been found here. The Princesses are supposed to go alone until the help arrives after the first clue, and here we are." Gabriella finished.

"I see." Mrs. Faragonda said thoughtfully. After a moment she asked, "Any idea of what kind of clue you should find here or what help you will receive after?"

"The prophecy once held many hints and clues, but now, all we have are rumors and suspicions. We don't know about the clue, except that it lies in the school of fairies. The help is also rumored to come from the descendants of the two goddesses. The knowledge of who they are should become known by all and they will be sent for to come to help us." Gabriella said.

"That's what we're told anyway. A lot of our information could be wrong." Fira added. It was then that Mrs. Faragonda realized it was getting late and sent the girls away, back to their dorm. Fira and Gabi walked back to their room, both deep in thought.


End file.
